


Unexpected

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (eye emojis), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ben's probably gonna have a heart attack when this is through, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Debauchery, Demisexual Ben, Drinking, Established Reyux, Experienced rey, F/M, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, Hopelessly smitten Ben, Hux likes to watch, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Reysexual Ben, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, detailed descriptions of Ben Solo being thirsty, jk, just total, no regrets, quivering virgin ben is my kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Of course this would happen to Ben Solo. Because when did anything ever go right in his life? The first time he had sex and he wound up getting a girl pregnant. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, now he was sitting in an exam room with her boyfriend.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This Reylux smut was written for lsmith1977 on tumblr who is the sweetest of the sweethearts and asked for unexpected virgin + pregnancy. I did something a little different than might have been expected but it's very uh indicative of my tastes, shall we say.
> 
> This was meant to be a drabble and yet here we are. Chapter One.

Of course this would happen to Ben Solo. Because when did anything ever go right in his life? The first time he had sex and he wound up getting a girl pregnant. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, now he was sitting in an exam room with her boyfriend. Her freaking boyfriend. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands.

“Careful, Solo,” the redheaded man at his side warned, as he sat flipping through some parenting magazine with a blasé expression, “You look like you’re about to have a panic attack.”

He stopped bouncing his leg and sat up, crossing his arms defensively. Fuck this guy. He was allowed to freak out. He was going to be a father for fuck’s sake. Maybe. Probably. Actually, that’s what they were there to determine. 

“Armitage,” Rey admonished from where she lay prone on the exam table. She was just over two months pregnant and…beautiful. He resisted the urge to hang his head in his hands again. God, this whole thing was so fucked up. Something in his gut told him it was his baby and if he was being totally honest with himself, he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he should have been.

He wasn’t sure if it was to give himself something to do with all his nervous energy or if he just couldn’t stay away, but he found himself standing and crossing to her, taking her dainty hand in his massive one. He gave her a small smile, the same lopsided grin that always crept onto his face when he was around her. How long had he been hopelessly in love with this woman? And now they might be having a baby together.

He was doomed from the day Rey started working at his father’s repair shop. At 29, Ben had never given much thought to relationships or sex. He’d been a quiet kid and an awkward teenager and the whole affair seemed like far too much trouble and, well, messy in a very unappealing way. The times he’d fooled around in college just confirmed it and put an end to any attempts to go all the way. Then, one day, his mother asked him to go to the shop for some innocuous chore and there she was. 

She popped out from under the hood of a car, grease smeared across her face. Her coveralls were tied around her waist and all that kept her chest from his sight was a sweat-soaked sports bra. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and pieces of it clung to her face. Beads of sweat rolled down her tanned back and freckled shoulders, glistening in the golden glow of the late afternoon sun that streamed in through the garage doors. She had a lilting accent and bright hazel eyes and when she smiled, her cheeks dimpled. He forgot how to breathe.

After that, he found any excuse to visit the shop, even fabricating issues with his own car so he could talk to her. This went on for months before Han told him that if he didn’t make a move, he was banned from ever walking through those doors again. 

Things didn’t quite go to plan, however.

She walked into the break room, smiling at him with that blinding white smile, melting his heart for the millionth time. He immediately took notice of how she had her coveralls pulled down again. She set her dirty gloves on the table before pulling up a chair next to him and digging into the box of Mexican sweet breads he’d brought for the mechanics. Well, for her. He’d started bringing pastries or take out every time he came in just to see her smile. If he made mental lists of places she said she liked, well…she didn’t need to know. She _loved_ to eat and ate with such satisfied gusto that it make his heart beat faster.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his body from going into defense mode around her. He tucked his hands under his arms on instinct. Never finding much use for socializing, he didn't exactly have much practice talking to someone he was interested in. Unfortunately, this meant his awkward phrasing and standoffish tone often resulted in him inadvertently offending her. Their conversations were either pleasant exchanges of thoughts and ideas or heated arguments, never anything in between. He’d always kick himself after they fought but if he was being honest, he loved her even when she was mad. The way she’d furiously defend her point always left him feeling excited…in more ways than one. After their first firey debate, he’d been worried he’d scared her away for good with his temper, but she was instantly mollified when he showed up the next day with several bags full of burgers and fries accompanied by large chocolate shakes.

He held back a dopey grin as she excitedly picked a doughnut from his current offering.

“So, what’s up, Ben?” she asked innocently, licking powdered sugar off her thumb, her tongue unintentionally cruel in its search for sweetness. He swallowed thickly, mouth dry.

“Just thought I’d come by,” he laughed, although it quickly turned into an awkward groan. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice, too lost in her treat. He cleared his throat and steeled his nerves.

“So, er…I was wondering, what do you like to do for fun?” 

Idiot. He sounded like a total idiot. He mentally kicked himself for never paying attention when his father tried to show him how to flirt. He was a successful CEO and here he was, sweating because he had no idea how to talk to this slip of a girl that drove him wild. God, she probably thought he was old and creepy and-

“Fun?” she asked with a quirked brow, picking up another pastry. He watched her perfect lips wrap around the sugary pink frosted confection and no, no, _please_ don’t let him get a boner now. He shifted in his chair so that his lap was concealed by the break room table.

“I like to go dancing,” she said, mouth full of cake, smiling and tilting her head at him curiously. Dancing. Yes, good. Dancing he could work with. He could ask her to go dancing. He didn’t know how to dance but he could figure out that part of his plan later.

“I go to Starkiller a lot,” she said, picking up one of the bottles of water he’d brought and unscrewing the cap. He opened his mouth to ask her if that was a club or- Oh. 

She’d thrown her head back and was gulping down the water. A little rivulet escaped her lips and trailed down her throat until it met the little valley of cleavage peeking out from her sports bra. He watched as her abs contracted. Ben was suddenly parched. 

She fully drained the bottle in one long chug, crushing it before tossing it into the recycling bin from where she sat. It curved out of her hand with a whoosh Michael Jordan would have approved of, landing squarely in its intended receptacle. She broke into a grin he found infectious.

Watching her smooth a hand over her slightly sweat-damp chestnut hair, he struggled to remember how to speak. As it turned out, he was better off keeping his mouth shut because she stood and strode over to the door, smiled at him over her shoulder and said, “Maybe I’ll see you there sometime.”

He wanted to say, “I’d follow you anywhere, my love,” but someone up above must have been watching out for him because to his great advantage, he’d yet to regain the power of speech. She left the room and his eyes fell to his crotch. He had a very noticeable erection. He cursed at himself. 

But still…that was her coming onto him right? Or something in that vein. He might be clueless about women but he wasn’t _that_ dense. Or at least he hoped he wasn’t. He took out his phone to Google “Starkiller”.

And that was how Ben Solo found himself sardined in the middle of a packed night club scanning the crowd for her for the third night in a row. He was several hard drinks in, frustration clawing at his mind, when suddenly, as if the gate of heaven opened up and shone their light down on him, there she was, smack dab across from him in the sea of gyrating bodies. Her eyes met his and he waved at her dumbly. She flashed him that brilliant smile and motioned for him to come over.

One of the advantages of being absurdly tall and wide was that people tended to move aside for you in a crowds and he had no problem using his height to clear the way until he was standing next to her. Normally, he could drink anyone under the table but her presence seemed to intoxicate him even more than the liquor had and when she pulled him close and started dancing, he felt strangely bold. He let his hands rest on her hips as she moved in his arms. She was wearing a dove grey dress that was positively minuscule, constantly threatening to reveal too much and her hair was down, framing her face in loose waves. He’d never seen her wear makeup before tonight and the whole combination was…a lot for him.

It was too loud for them to talk but she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close and he could hear her shout the words “so glad” and “you’re” and he chose to believe she was telling him she was happy to see him. The music was fast and loud and she moved in time with it perfectly, a skill he was sure he’d never acquire. 

He made a valiant attempt not to get too excited as she swayed in his arms but then she turned and her ass was bumping right up against his cock. The same ass he’d barely been able to keep his eyes off of every time she walked away or bent over. The one he’d thought about when he was cumming all over his hand like a horny teenager in the shower, painfully embarrassed. One song bled into the next and he wasn’t sure how long they danced but it was long enough for his erection to become nearly painful. Eventually, he was unable to keep from thinking about bending her over and fucking her right there in public despite his efforts.

She turned towards him and he prayed she didn’t look down, although he was fairly certain there was no way she hadn’t already felt the situation unfolding in his pants. She pressed her hands onto his shoulders again and his dick twitched at even that slightest bit of contact. For a moment, it seemed like she was going to wrap her arms around his neck and press herself even closer to him and his heart thrummed. 

But instead she shouted something again.

“What?!” he cried out over the booming of the music. She pointed towards the bathrooms and he understood and nodded, watching her walk towards them. At first, he was unsure if he should follow but then he found himself just standing in a crowd, not knowing what to do with his body, so he trailed behind her. 

He settled for waiting awkwardly at the door. It was quieter here, down the hallway, and he was determined to say something to her when she came out. He practiced phrases in his head- “Can I make you dinner sometime?” or “Wanna go somewhere quieter?” or maybe “I’m so in love with you, please use my face as a chair.”

There was the sound of a hand dryer and then she was there, stepping out of the bathroom and smiling at him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He cupped the back of her head and just barely heard her gasp before his lips crashed down on hers. 

For a long moment, she stayed totally still and panic crept over him. He was terrified he had fucked this up, that he had misread a signal somewhere, but then her hands found their way into his hair and she was returning the kiss with equal fervor.

He backed her up against the wall as he devoured her mouth, relishing the taste of her. She was sweet and warm and everything he’d fantasized about a hundred times before. His hands roved over her body, clinging to her waist and moving down the bare expanse of her thighs before cupping her ass and pulling her against his raging hard on. She groaned into the kiss and he swallowed the sound, sucking her lower lip between his teeth and pulling gently. She opened her mouth to let his tongue sweep over her own and _fuck_ , he was glad he’d gotten some experience in this department at least. He propped himself against the wall with one arm, leaning over her as they broke apart to catch their breaths.

He took in great gulps of air, his face flushed red as he looked down at her, her lips swollen and wet from their kiss. From _his_ kiss- the thought made his every nerve sing. He wanted to tell her so badly how he’d been dreaming about her for the better part of a year, how he loved the way she nibbled the end of her pencil when she was working on a customer’s bill, or how she looked when she was tying up her hair. 

“Rey, I-”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” an indignant voice called out, interrupting him as a hand clapped on his shoulder, grabbing at his shirt. He turned to curse at the person but stopped short when he recognized their face-

“Armitage!” Rey chirped in surprise.

“Solo?”

“Hux?”

He trio exchanged a series of confused looks.

“Do you two…know each other?” Rey asked, looking between the two men.

“Work acquaintances,” Hux intoned, coming to stand by Rey and wrapping an arm around her shoulder possessively. Ben’s heart sank into his stomach, staring at the place where the other man’s hand sat against Rey’s skin.

“Rey?” he asked shakily, “You know Hux?”

“Um, Ben,” she said, having the decency to blush, “Armitage is my boyfriend.” Ben stumbled back a bit, his eyes going wide. He saw Hux’s gaze fall to the rapidly deflating erection in his trousers. Well, that was it. He was going to have some kind of shame-induced anxiety attack and die now.

“Kitten,” Hux murmured, nuzzling into Rey’s hair and kissing her cheek, “What exactly were you two up to?” 

Ben blanched, the color draining from his face. He’d imagined a million different ways this could go wrong but the one where her boyfriend- his insufferable coworker- found him rubbing his dick on her outside a nightclub bathroom had never crossed his mind.

“I- he just- we were dancing and,” she floundered, suddenly finding the floor very interesting as she tugged down the hem of her dress, attempting to right herself. Hux tsked at her, eyes drinking in her mussed appearance.

“Be honest, now,” he chuckled in her ear, “Are you telling me all this time it’s been Ben Solo?”

Ben stiffened at the mention of his name. None of this made sense. Hux should be shocked, furious. They should be beating the shit out of each other in some primal display for dominance or- or something. Instead, he only seemed mildly surprised that the man who’d been grinding against his girlfriend was a work colleague.

Well, _he_ didn’t feel nearly as calm. He felt embarrassed and angry- this whole time she had a boyfriend. How the _fuck_ had he never asked her if she had a boyfriend? And it was fucking _Hux_. His mind was flooded with unbidden images of the man waking up next to her, curling up on the couch and watching TV with her. Pushing up that tiny dress and fucking her senseless. Doing all the things he’d longed to do. 

He was either going to be sick or punch something. He started to move, not knowing which of the two urges he was going to fulfill, when Rey reached out suddenly, placing her hands on his chest.

“Oh, wait, please don’t leave,” she gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes. Well. He wasn’t exactly planning on leaving but having her ask him to stay proved to be quite the balm to his rage and his churning stomach. But- his eyes flickered to Hux- clearly, this was not going to go the way he thought.

“Um,” he stammered, “I- look, I-I’m sorry if I- obviously, you’ve got…,” he trailed off, gesturing to the tall red-haired man who stood coolly against the wall, regarding them with a single raised brow.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Hux groaned at last, “She wants you, you great lug.”

Ben’s jaw snapped shut. He looked down at Rey, who was still looking up at him. Her hands hadn’t moved from his chest. Her cheeks seemed flushed with color and she was biting the corner of her lip. 

“What?” he managed to croak dumbly. Hux came up beside them, placing an arm around them both.

“Let’s discuss this somewhere more private, shall we?”

-

The ride to Hux’s apartment seemed to go by before he could blink. 

He kept looking between them, the girl he was hopelessly in love with and her boyfriend, as if he could gain some kind of understanding by osmosis. Rey’s gaze was locked onto him. Hux watched the road, which was probably for the best. And then they were in the elevator, soft jazz filtering through the speakers, an odd juxtaposition for the frenzied buzzing of his mind and nerves. 

He kept chewing at the inside of his cheek, brow furrowed. Rey’s hand slipped into his and he felt her delicate fingers squeeze his reassuringly, making his heart flutter. His cock was as confused as the rest of him- _are we doing this? What am I supposed to be feeling here, pal?_

Hux led the way into the penthouse. In the back of his mind, he pictured his father waggling his eyebrows- _“Penthouse”_. Ugh. No. He cringed mentally before feeling Rey’s hand traveling up his arm, bringing him back to reality, which, confusing as it was, was a relief. She started rubbing at his bicep and the realization that he was with Rey and there was definitely a bed nearby struck him like a mac truck. His cock was very much interested.

“Anything to drink?”

He blinked several times, lost in her eyes and the feeling of her hand on his person before looking to where Hux stood in the kitchen, watching them- _how very open floor plan_ \- already divested of his jacket and tie, leaving him in just a crisp white shirt and sharply tailored grey slacks.

“Um. Water.” He’d had a lot to drink and even though he’d been confronted with some very sobering information, it couldn’t hurt to clear his head a little more. Hux set about getting him a glass of water.

“Ben?”

His gaze flickered back to Rey. She was pressed up against his side now and he could feel her breasts through the material of her dress. His chest rose and fell a little too harshly from how deeply he was breathing.

“Is this okay?”

She reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear and he couldn’t even remember to be embarrassed over its size because he was too busy leaning into her touch. His heart was beating against his chest like a jackhammer. Before he could answer, the sound of ice tinkling pulled his attention to Hux, who stood at his side, holding out the glass of water he’d requested. He took it gratefully, downing it in one go. When he gave the glass back to Hux, he saw that his eyes had widened slightly. He blinked once, an exaggerated gesture, before taking the glass and walking back to the kitchen. 

Rey’s fingers hooked under his chin, turning his face back to her. “Ben, if you don’t want to…I won’t be mad. We’ll still be friends.”

He swooned, throat bobbing. He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what was happening here but he didn’t care. The decision came to him easily.

Whatever this was...if it meant he could be with Rey, he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and would like to support me or find out how to request your own reylux/reylo/reyux smut, you can find me on Tumblr at http://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/


End file.
